Forgiveness
by neveragainsetup
Summary: It's all he wanted. He wanted forgiveness. He wanted redemption. Something he had to accomplish on his own...that is until Red and Wonder Boy decided on tagging along.
1. Prologue

**I'd like to get this out of the way before I get going. As the author of this fanfiction, I reserve the right to have any of the pairings that I choose. So, here are some warnings I shall give you in advance.**

** If you don't like crack pairings, start liking 'em or leave this fic now.**

** If there are certain pairings you must have in order to enjoy a story, stop being so picky (hypocritical because I'm like that too) or leave this fic now.**

** If there are certain couples you can't take, hope to God I won't make them happen or leave this fic now.**

** If you can't see your favorite couples break up, steel yourself or leave this fic now.**

** Okay, I'm good now. Also, I'd just like to say that this is like an AU version of **_**Angel **_**because, honestly, I did prefer that show. Nothing against Buffy it's just…I don't know really, I guess Buffy was just a bit much at times. Please don't shoot me. But anyway, there is no slayer, but there still are vampires and demons and all that good stuff. It's present day. There will be character death.**

** Disclaimer: Me=own nothing.**

L. A. had gone to hell. Literally. Demons of all kinds ran free, doing as they pleased, _killing _as they pleased. And the humans would ignore it.

They'd write it off as a surge of insanity. More people to be contained, that's all. They were _blind. _And they were all dying because of it.

There was one thing that was obvious, though. You had to fight, no matter what. Fight or die. Those were your options. Neither was very appealing, but you had no other choices. Of course, you could try to run, but no one ever got very far. So the humans that were smart enough to realize that this was no game, that these things that came out at night weren't crazy, just evil, hid. They clung to light, for it provided the only scrap of safety. And even that wasn't always enough.

And despite all this, despite the rubble and the ruin and the damage, there was still good. What better a place for it? The worst brings out the best, after all. There were still champions. Most notably, the ones who had come there out of their own free will.

He was one of them. Haunted. No better word for it. Haunted by his own mistakes. Tortured by the pain of his past. Looking for redemption. Fighting the good fight. Helping the hopeless. It was his path, forever to do so as he does now. At night, he made his way through the town, doing what he had to defend his home. Because he believed he had to. It was all a story of a martyr, really. Not a champion. But call it what you wish, his fate was sealed.

And he did all of this alone. It was his burden to bear, and his alone. No one else's. Why? Because he was guilty. The bad he had done would always outweigh the good. What did he want?

Forgiveness.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

He was dirty. That much he knew. He was covered in some kind of slimy, oozy, and altogether utterly disgusting demon pus. One of the many downsides of hunting demons every night: the dry-cleaning bills were sky-high.

The front door gave its customary creak as he pushed it open. He sighed at the noise. The world seemed entirely against him having nice things. Ah well, why have a rotten excuse of a house if you couldn't have the crappy door to go with it?

He shuffled inside, shrugging out of his jacket and kicking his boots off, careful not to get pus everywhere. He carefully inspected his jacket. A good washing and perhaps _incineration _would help. Thankfully, his shirt and pants had escaped much destruction, somehow.

He crossed the room, headed for the elevator that would take him to his living quarters, jacket held at a safe distance away from him so as to avoid any damage to be done on his mostly clean and salvageable shirt and pants. It'd be just his luck that he'd ruin his other clothes just because he was being an idiot.

"Y'know, for a nancy boy, you'd think you'd have some better interior decoration."

He jerked around towards the sound of the voice immediately, knowing exactly who it was.

"Spike," he said coldly.

"Angel," Spike said. The upper half of Spike's body was hidden in shadows as he lounged on the couch, but Angel could see his legs, clad in a pair of jeans, hanging off the side of the couch.

"What're you doing here?" Angel asked, his voice devoid of emotion.

"Nice to see you, too, mate," Spike said, sitting up so that his face was now in view. Angel wondered how he had not seen Spike's bright blonde head. It was practically glow-in-the-dark.

"That doesn't answer my question."

Spike sighed. "I was wandering around, ended up on this side of the neighborhood and thought I'd visit my ol' pal Angel."

Angel snorted.

"I'm hurt." Spike placed a hand over his heart. "You don't believe me."

"In a word: no."

"And why is that?"

"By the way I up and left the gang all those years ago, I figured you'd never want to see me again. Unless, of course, it was to kill me."

"You make me sound so evil."

"You don't have a soul, Spike."

"And from what I hear, you do."

Angel paused, thinking of what to say. Luckily, he didn't have to say anything.

"Course, that's why you left in the first place," Spike said. "You got your shiny new soul and had to go repent for your sins. Forgot all about me, and Darla, and Dru and started your nice little life."

"It was never that easy," Angel interjected.

"No, I know," Spike said distantly. Silence stretched between the two for a time before Spike said cheerily, "But, what does it matter why I'm here? I'm here either way."

"Just want to be sure that you aren't actually going to try to kill me. Have to know what I'm up against," Angel said.

"I'm not here to _kill_ you," Spike said. "Torture wouldn't be out of the question, though, I suppose."

"Great. It's been a long time since you've been threatening to torture me. Probably because you knew I'd kill you first. And I suppose there's no way I can get rid of you," Angel stated, not a question.

"No," Spike confirmed with a grin, then added as an afterthought, "and I could've tortured you all I wanted if I'd ever had the desire."

"Sure. Get comfortable, I have to get cleaned up." Angel turned back to the elevator to go downstairs.

"You're not even gonna invite me down?" Spike said with a pout.

"I'm dead. You don't need an invitation."

"I was just being polite."

Angel hesitated. "Fine."

Spike rose from his spot and followed Angel into the elevator. "If it makes you feel better, I would've come down either way."

"I know. And it doesn't."

"You wound me."

The two rode in silence the rest of the way down, both quite edgy to be once again in the presence of the other. Angel had no idea what brought Spike here, but he knew it wasn't good. But he couldn't kill the other being-not yet, at least; their bond was deeper than that. His hands were tied.

Eventually, the two were saved by the opening of the elevator doors as they arrived at Angel's living quarters. Both stood awkwardly for a moment before Spike exited the elevator unceremoniously, glancing around the new setting.

"Lot better decorating done down here, mate," he said as Angel made his way into the room. Angel didn't respond, just headed to the bedroom to change.

"So, what've you been up to?" Spike called as Angel disappeared into his room. "Couldn't help but notice that when you came in you were covered in green oozy gunk."

"Demons," Angel called back.

"What, did they throw up on you or something?" Spike said.

"No, Spike," Angel replied exasperatedly. "I killed them. Guts went everywhere. You should know the drill by now."

"Oh I see. And why would you go 'round killing perfectly innocent demons now that you've got a soul?"

"Believe me, these demons were _not _innocent." Angel returned to the living room then, sporting a new shirt and pair of pants. Spike had relocated to the couch.

"Well, don't you look dashing," Spike said with a smirk.

"Shut up, Spike," Angel said irritably, turning to move back to the elevator. It was barely half past eleven, his work was nowhere near done.

"Where you goin'?" Spike asked.

"Out," Angel replied simply.

"Well that wasn't vague," Spike said. "I suppose you're just gonna leave me here."

"That's the idea," Angel said.

"Really?" Spike asked incredulously. "You're just going to leave me here alone, in your house?"

"Can't really kick you out, you'd just come back."

"That's true." Spike looked thoughtful for a moment. "And what if I came along?"

Angel tensed. That was the _last _thing he needed. "You're staying here."

"Am I? Don't really see that you have control over this."

"Spike." It was a warning. Spike knew it. And he also did not care in the least.

"No really. If I wanna come along, I will. Or are you just worried that I'll mess up your redemption plan?"

Angel froze, and Spike acted upon it. "That's right. I know. I know you're out there every night, killing all the ghoulies and ghosties and beasties just to deny that you're one of them."

Angel whipped around. "I'm not denying anything."

"Bollocks! You're avoiding the fact that you're a _vampire_, like doing so will make it untrue. Well it won't. Having a soul doesn't make you anything special. You're just like the rest of us."

Angel stared him down, a cold glow in his brown eyes. "Not anymore."

Spike got a strange look on his face. "No, you're right, aren't you? Now that you've got your shiny new soul, you're Mr. High and Mighty, aren't you? Aiding the humans because you think it's going to help things."

The silence was stifling. Both stared at each other tensely, waiting for what the other would do. Finally, Spike spoke. He never was one to keep quiet.

"I've been watching. I've seen you around. Of course, you never saw me. But I saw you. I had to know if it was true. Dru and Darla didn't want to believe it. Despite all the hurt and betrayal they felt, they still were devoted to you as ever. You should've seen the killing spree they went on when someone said you'd gotten a soul. Just the thought of that to them was like meeting the sun. They wanted to believe that you were still out there, somewhere, killing every human in sight."

"And what about you?" Angel asked after a few moments' hesitation.

"I didn't want to think it either," Spike said. "But I wasn't as sure as they were. I went looking for you. And eventually I found you. I could tell just by the poofy haircut you had that you weren't like us anymore."

"Is this what you came here for?" Angel asked, choosing to ignore the remark about his hair. "To tell me what you think of me now? Save your unnecessary breath. It doesn't change anything."

"No, you bloody ponce!" Spike said with conviction. So much so that it took Angel completely by surprise. "That's not why I'm here!"

"Then why are you here?" Angel snapped.

"Did it ever occur to you that I couldn't stay where I was anymore?" Spike asked. "Perhaps Dru and Darla didn't want me anymore? Maybe _you weren't the only one?_"

Angel looked at him in confusion. The only one?

Then it clicked…

"You got a soul?" Angel asked in shock.

"Give the poof a prize," Spike said drily. Angel rolled his eyes.

"What happened to you?" Angel asked, moving to sit down in a chair next to the couch Spike had seated himself upon.

"I got in a fight," Spike said.

"That better not be the end of the story, because you get in fights more often than you open that fat mouth of yours."

"Oi! It isn't the end of the story, for your information!"

"I'm all ears."

"Shut up. Anyway, I got in a fight with some nasty demons a couple months back. Darla and Dru were off making their own fun so I figured _I'd_ have a little fun. Y'know, have a night on the town."

"So, in other words, you were going to feed off of every human being you saw."

"I was a vampire without a soul, you were one once too. Get off your high horse. And stop interrupting me. As I was saying, I went off on my own and I ran across a pack of demons. Figured, what the hell? Been a while since I'd last been in a good fight with some demons. But these ones weren't good ones to fight with, I found out."

"They gave you a soul."

"Aye." Spike looked absently around the room before adding, "And now, here we are."

Silence descended upon the two once again. They both stared off into space, Angel digesting this new bit of information and Spike waiting for him to.

"So, I believe we were going somewhere," Spike said, getting to his feet.

"Spike," Angel said exasperatedly.

"Don't have an excuse to leave me here now, nancy boy," Spike said.

"Spike," Angel repeated, sighing.  
"I'm coming whether you like it or not. So you better get over it. Or better yet, don't. It's more fun that way."

Angel rolled his eyes. "Fine. But you will do exactly as I say."

"Ooo, are we in for a little dominant/submissive action?"

"SPIKE!"

"Kidding, kidding. Bloody hell, when did you get so touchy?"

"Shut up."

"Can I ask where we're going?"

"I wish you wouldn't."

"I will anyway."

"We're going to the places that vampires frequent the most."

"We're going clubbing, aren't we?"

Angel sighed. "Yes."

"Goody."

* * *

The place was loud and bright and _alive_. The bodies all around the dance floor moved in an odd sort of synchronicity. The music was loud and distracting, and Angel couldn't tell if the singer was actually saying words or if they were just making noises.

"So," Spike said, surveying the place, "what's the deal?"

"What do you mean?" Angel asked.

"Something special we're s'posed to be looking for?"

"Yeah." Angel was not focused on Spike but instead on scanning the area. "The last three nights, three girls have been found dead nightly, shortly after they were seen leaving this club."

"How do you know that?"

"I read the papers."

"Got anything else that could help us? 'Cos there happen to be more than just a few girls roaming around here."

"Yes, I know, thank you. And I _do _have something to help. The victims were blondes the first night, brunettes the second, and had black hair the third."

"And again I ask: how do you know?"

"Their pictures were in the paper."

"Fine. So what are we looking for tonight…grey? Keeping an eye out for the grandmothers of the place?"

Angel rolled his eyes. "I'm figuring on redheads."

"Ooh, fun."

"Spike…"

Spike smirked.

"One more thing," Angel said. "The victims were wall-flowers. Not social, very out of place."

Spike looked at him, one eyebrow raised.

Angel sighed. "Okay, that came from impersonating a cop."

Spike snickered.

"Shut up, Spike."

Spike just put his hand up in and walked away.

Angel then devoted his time to coasting around the walls of the club, looking for redheads…which was easier said than done. Not too many people were hanging about on the sidelines, and he couldn't exactly ask if anyone had seen a redheaded wall-flower. Well, he could, but he'd never get a straight answer, and it'd look pretty suspicious just in case three redheads should turn up dead by tomorrow morning. So he resigned to just pretty much walking in circles and shaking off the occasional woman that would come and pretty much climb on top of him.

Finally, he caught a break.

After about an hour of roaming around aimlessly, he finally caught sight of a redhead standing in the shadows, keeping much to herself. She was dressed quite modestly and didn't look like she belonged here. And she was currently being chatted up by two men whose intentions did not look so pure. Angel started heading towards them, and not a moment too soon, for only after he got a couple steps, both men grabbed one of the girl's arms and began to "lead" her out of the club. The girl's eyes widened in alarm, but she did not resist. Angel quickened his pace after them.

They led her out into an alley where two other men were already waiting. Behind them, Angel could see one redhead lying with her back to the corner of the alleyway, eyes staring unseeingly up at the sky. The two men stared at her dead body for a few seconds, then turned around, showing their vamp faces for all to see. The alive redhead, who was still being held by two of the men (vampires as well, Angel could assume) took in a sharp intake of breath at the sight of the men's fangs, but still did not struggle.

"How good of you to join us," one of the vampires in full game face said, stepping up to the redhead. She glared at him.

"Shy one, she was," one of the vampires holding her said, morphing into game face, "but a bit feisty too. She's gonna be a lot of fun."

"I bet," the first vamp said, appraising the girl with his eyes like she was a prize.

"Hey, you wanna get this started or what?" a third vampire asked impatiently.

"Yes, why don't we?" the first vampire said with a smirk. He advanced on the girl, ready to sink his fangs into her neck as she finally began to struggle against the vampires holding her.

"Care if I join the party?" Angel said, stepping out into the open. The first vampire jerked his head up.

"If I were you, I would turn around and walk away," he said, baring his fangs.

"Hmm. I don't think so," Angel said, looking up at the sky, morphing into vamp face. He then returned his gaze to the scene in front of him. "This looks like a lot more fun."

The two vampires that were holding the girl pushed her out of the way and rushed at Angel. Angel kicked one away and pushed the other into stack of crates. A third vampire came at him and threw a punch that Angel easily dodged. Angel dashed to the crates that the second vampire had broken and grabbed a makeshift stake from the rubble, turning around quickly and driving it into the third vampire, who turned to dust immediately.

"You're right," the first vampire said. "This is a lot more fun."

The vampire in the crates stood up again and grabbed his stake and came charging at Angel. Angel sidestepped at the last second and drove his arm back, sending his own stake into the vampire's back. The vampire he had kicked away came at him, taking him by surprise, and sent a punch his way. The two exchanged a few kicks and punches before Angel finally drove his stake into his chest.

The final vampire smirked.

"Impressive," he said.

He then himself came at Angel. He threw a punch at Angel, and Angel retaliated. The vampire kicked Angel in the gut, and Angel swiped at him in the side. The fight went back and forth like that for some time, a block here and there, punch, kick, repeat. Finally, the vampire threw a punch and Angel caught his fist, twisting his arm behind his back. He drove his stake into the vampires back.

Angel gently dusted himself off, then turned his attention to the girl who was staring at him, eyes wide, jaw slightly open.

"Look, I'm not here to hurt you," Angel said. The girl did nothing. "Everything's okay, just-"

"Behind you!" the girl interrupted urgently, and Angel whipped around. Two more vampires stood in front of him, another redhead in their grasp.

"You killed them all!" one said in anger.

"Sorry to ruin your night," Angel said coolly.

"You will pay," the other said.

"Sorry, boys, but I can't let you kill the big ponce," a British voice said. "He might be useful someday."

Spike pulled out a stake and quickly dusted one of the vampires before he even knew what hit him. The other's eyes widened in anger as the redhead started to sneak back into the club.

"So," Angel said, looking at the vampire, then turning to Spike, "do you want to kill him, or should I?"

"You've had four already," Spike said petulantly.

"Suit yourself," Angel said as Spike charged the vampire. It was a short fight that ended in Spike dusting the other vampire in satisfaction. The first redhead was still staring in awe.

"Get out of here," Angel said. "Get somewhere safe." Spike and Angel turned to leave.

"Wait," the girl said. Spike and Angel turned back. "You're just going to leave it at that? But, what am I supposed to do?"

"You heard the poofter," Spike said. "Get out of here."

"That's not what I meant," she said. "They'll be back. Well, not these guys obviously, because they're dead and in piles of dust, so they can't come back, it's impossible, and vampires don't come back to life unless there's some kind of spell done and…"

Angel and Spike stared at her as she trailed off. "Sorry, I was rambling, wasn't I? Anyway, what I _meant _was that there will be still be vampires, and, well, what am I supposed to do? I can't avoid that."

"Wait, you know about all of this, Red?" Spike asked.

"Well, uh, yeah," the girl said. "I mean, I didn't really think that everyone was just crazy, that didn't really make sense, so I looked more into it, and this is what I came up with, and tonight just proved my theory, so…uh…"

She trailed off and the three stood in silence. Finally, the girl thought of something else to say.

"Do you think I go and, uh, y'know, help you guys?" she asked timidly. Angel noticed that she kept staring at the ground, or, really, anywhere that wasn't him or Spike.

Angel's eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"Well, it's obviously not the first time you guys have done something like this, I mean, you are vampires after all, so you must be, like, good vampires since you protected me, and I really have nowhere else to go, so I thought maybe I could help you?"  
Angel raised his eyebrows, but, for some reason, did not say no. He thought about it. It would be nice to have some company. And not just annoying British vampire company. But he couldn't wish this fate on anyone.

"No," Angel said decisively.

"But, wait!" the girl said. "I mean, what else am I gonna do? Sit around and wait for something else that I have to stay away from?"

Angel looked at her, and, for the first time during this conversation, she looked straight at him. And the determination in her eyes gave him pause. _Maybe…_

"Fine," Angel said. The girl smiled.

"What's your name, Red?" Spike asked.

"Willow."


End file.
